(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a touch pop-up stopper for basin drain, and more particularly, to a stopper easy to install, convenient to use and which can prevent miscellaneous objects from being led into the drain.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A conventional touch pop-up stopper for basin drain, as shown in FIG. 1, has a drain flange (A) fitted to a drain opening at the bottom of the basin (H). The drain flange (A) includes a stopper (B) therein and is connected to a union-T (C) at the bottom thereof. The union-T (C) is laterally provided with an operating rod (D) having seesaw effect while a longitudinal lift rod (E) is pivoted at the outer end of the operating rod (D). The top of the longitudinal lift rod (E) protrudes over the faucet (G) in order for the user to pull the operating rod (D) up so that the stopper (B) descends to be in a closed (OFF) state or to push the operating rod (D) down so that the stopper (B) ascends to be in a draining (ON) state. However, the pop-up stopper of the prior art has disadvantages as follows:
1. Difficult to install: The gap between the faucet (G) and the wall (F) has to be controlled precisely; otherwise, the hand will touch the wall (F) in operating the longitudinal lift rod (E). Moreover, the lift rod hole (g) of the faucet (G) must be inclined correctly; otherwise, the longitudinal lift rod (E) can't be installed. PA0 2. Numerous components: The whole assembly includes not only the drain flange (A) and the stopper (B), but also the union-T (C), the operating rod (D) and the longitudinal lift rod (E). The assembly is not only time-wasted and force-wasted, but also it's inconvenience for packing and storage so that it doesn't meet the economic efficiency. In addition, the longitudinal lift rod (E) has to be pulled upwards or pushed downwards so that the defect frequently appears. PA0 3. Increase of defects: The longitudinal lift rod (E) is a necessary component so that a lift rod hole (g) must be reserved in molding the faucet (G). However, it will easily create sand holes inside so that the defective molding is relatively increased, and it's annoying for experts in this industry. PA0 4. Safety: The longitudinal lift rod (E) is fitted to the side of the faucet (G) near the wall so that the small children have to grasp the basin (H) for climbing up to operate the longitudinal lift rod (E) for draining water in the basin. However, it is very dangerous because the children might fall down to the ground and are therefore injured. PA0 5. Easy to be blocked: No filter screen is provided between the stopper (B) and the drain flange (A) so that the miscellaneous objects like garbage, hair are easily led into the sink drain (I) and cause blockade.